


Black Horse Inc.

by RT_Smut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Casting Couch, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Huge Dick, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Blake is running low on money and a friendly gentleman offers an easy part-time job for her. It's probably legit and not like pornography... My commissions are closed until October.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Original Male Character(s), Weiss Schnee/Original Male Character(s), Yang Xiao Long/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Blake Belladonna was in her second semester at Beacon Academy. After being initially hesitant to make friends and get close to anyone here she ended up becoming close friends with her teammates. She had become such good friends with them, in fact, that Blake took it upon herself to make dinner for her team. It was her way of saying thanks for being cool with the fact she was a faunus and not telling anyone else. As much as she wanted to distance herself from any cat stereotypes being a cat faunus she had decided to cook fish for dinner. 

So, Blake headed into town to the market to procure dinner. It didn’t take her long to find a vendor selling huge, juicy-looking tuna. Blake’s eyes were transfixed on the fish as she began to drool. She began taking out her wallet and saw the price and immediately became disappointed. It was way too expensive. But, she should have expected as much with how massive the fish were. Just as Blake was about to turn around and leave she had the feeling that she was being watched. She slightly turned her head and discreetly peeked behind her. From what she could see there  _ was _ someone watching her. It looked to be a man with dark skin who Blake didn’t recognize. She didn’t feel any malicious intent coming from him and they were in a crowded place so she didn’t feel scared at all. However, she had no interest in sticking around in case the man  _ did  _ try anything so Blake began heading back to Beacon. 

“Excuse me, Miss?” A deep male voice said. 

As much as Blake wanted to just ignore the man and leave he didn’t sound threatening. She would have felt bad if she just left him hanging. She turned around. 

“Can I help you?” She asked. 

Blake’s demeanor instantly softened as she got a proper look at this man. He was clearly another faunus. But, instead of having cat-like features like herself, he had large triangular-shaped ears. That, plus the man’s long black hair reminded Blake of a horse. Maybe he was a horse faunus? 

“Yes, you seem to know a thing or two about fish and I was wondering if you knew what kind of fish is best to eat?” The man asked. 

Blake squinted her eyes at him. What an odd question, she thought. But, he seemed innocent enough so she decided to answer. 

“I mean, I guess it really depends what you’re looking for. For example, tuna here is great if you’re looking for a lot of meat for not a lot of money.” Blake looked at the tuna again and sighed, “But even this is too expensive for me…” 

“Really? What do you do for work that you can’t afford this?” The man asked. 

“O-Oh, I don’t work. I’m just a student at Beacon.” Blake answered. She didn’t know why she was so honest with this man, maybe it was because he was another faunus? 

“”So you’re a student? What’s it like at Beacon? I never attended one of those huntsman academies and I always wanted to know what it’s like there.” The man said. 

“It’s fine, I guess. Better than I was expecting to be honest. Most of the people there are a lot more accepting than you’d think.” Blake said. 

The man gave Blake a warm smile. “That’s good to hear. It can be hard out here for faunus like ourselves.” He said. 

“How did you -” Blake began to ask before being cut off.

“Oh come on, you think I’ve never seen the bow trick be used by other cat faunus before?” The man said.

Blake gave the man a quick nod and said, “Well, if you don’t have anything else to say to me I better get going.” 

“What about the fish? Don’t you still want it?” He asked. 

Blake gave the tuna at the stand a longing look, “I do. I  _ really _ do. But, I don’t have enough money for it.” 

“Have you thought about getting a part-time job?” 

“I have thought about it, but sadly I’m too busy with my training and school to have a job.” 

“Well, it just so happens I own a business that employs young women like yourself. The job I have in mind for you pays a lot of money and you only have to work once a week for a few hours.” The man explained. 

“The way you phrased that makes it sound incredibly shady.” Blake said as she began turning around to leave. 

“W-Wait!” The man said, “It’s nothing illegal. It’s totally legitimate. There’s no stealing or fighting involved or anything like that. It’s more like… you’d be a model.” 

“Absolutely not. I  _ hate _ being on camera.” Blake seethed through gritted teeth as she began walking away. 

The man jumped forward and lightly grabbed her shoulder, “Y-You wouldn’t even have to show your face! It’s nothing, like, weird either. You’d just have to hold up some products to a camera, so only your hands would be shown. If you truly want to remain anonymous we wouldn’t even print your name. You could go under a pseudonym.” 

Blake stopped. “If it’s just my hands that are going to be shown then why do you need me? I’m sure that there are plenty of girls who have better hands than me that you could use.”

“That’s true, but you wouldn’t believe how hard it is to find another faunus around these parts.” He said. 

“Oh, so you’re specifically looking for a faunus?” Blake asked, turning around even more. 

“That’s right. I believe it’s important to have faunus represented in media.” The man said. 

Blake smiled, “That’s good to hear. I’m glad there are people like you who are looking out for our kind.”

“So, does that mean you’ll do it? Did I mention the pay is good?” 

“How good is it?” She asked. 

“Good enough to buy out this whole tuna stand every week if you want.” 

Blake began drooling again as she imagined eating a whole buffet of tuna. “Deal. I’ll do it. Tell me what I have to do.” 

The man reached into his pants and pulled out a business card. “Here’s my business card. It has the address of my business as well as my phone number if you have any questions.” 

Blake accepted the man’s card. “I never got your name.” She said. 

“I’m Julius. And you are?” 

“Blake.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Blake. Come to the address on that card Saturday afternoon. Does that work for you?” Julius asked. 

Blake nodded. “That works.” 

“Perfect! Oh, and before I go…” Julius pulled out his wallet and pulled out some money and handed it to Blake. “Here, take it. Consider it a signing bonus.” 

“T-Thank you so much Julius!” Blake said as she happily snatched the money out of his hands. 

Julius chuckled, “No, thank  _ you _ Blake. I’m looking forward to seeing you on Saturday.” He said as he walked away. 

Blake took the money and immediately used it to buy as much tuna as she could carry. Her mouth was salivating the whole way back to Beacon as she carried the fish. Once she got back she began preparing the food. She thought it would be for the best if she didn’t tell her teammates about Julius or her new job. She knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret forever but Blake wanted to keep it a secret until she knew exactly what the job involved. 

Four days had passed and it was finally Saturday. Blake had butterflies in her stomach as it came time for her to leave for her new job. She looked at the business card again to double check the address. The place she was heading was downtown so she made sure to leave a little early to make sure she arrived on time. Thankfully, as she left none of her teammates were around so she didn’t have to explain her absence right away. Blake didn’t know what to wear so she just went in her normal combat attire as that was what she was most comfortable wearing. Since it was only hand modelling she figured it wouldn’t matter what she wore. 

She arrived at the address without incident. The building she stood in front of looked to be about 5 stories tall. The outside had a very modern look to it, the front side of the building was entirely lined with floor to ceiling windows. She then looked at the name of the business, which was adorned by large black letters over the main entrance. 

“”The Black Horse.” She said. 

Blake took a deep breath and walked in. The first thing she noticed was how empty it was. For being a somewhat-large building Blake expected to see more people in here. But the only person she saw was a young woman sitting at the reception desk. Blake walked up to the counter and the woman there spoke to her. 

“Are you Blake?” She asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Are you here to pre order some of our beauty products or are you here to model?” 

“Model. B-But with my hands, not my face!” Blake said, feeling the need to clarify. 

The woman typed a few things onto her computer and said, “Ah yes, Julius is expecting you. Please head into the waiting room to your right. Julius will be with you shortly.”

Blake looked over and saw a door and assumed that’s where the woman meant. So, Blake walked to the door and slowly opened it. Inside was a very nice-looking waiting room. There were a couple of couches lining the walls with a coffee table in the center of the room with some strange-looking bottles of water on top of it. The bottles themselves looked like normal water bottles but inside it looked like there was a large crystal going from the bottom of the bottle to the top which was surrounded by water. Each bottle had a different color crystal. Blake was intrigued by these water bottles and decided to grab one with a purple crystal and sat on one of the couches and waited for Julius. 

Blake didn’t see it at first but on the opposite wall from where she was sitting there was a flat-screen tv hanging on the wall. It turned on as soon as she sat down, which is what drew her attention to it. 

“Please watch this instructional video to learn how to become the best hand model you can possibly be?” Blake said, repeating what was showing on the screen. 

She began watching the video. It started off with some pretty basic topics like, ‘What it means to be a model’, and ‘How to take proper care of your hands’. After watching the video for a couple of minutes Blake started to feel warm. Like someone had turned up the thermostat for the room she was in. She didn’t want to be a bother to anyone, especially on her first day, so she chose to bear with it. She glanced at the water bottle in her hand. It felt almost ice-cold. As strange as it looked, Blake decided to drink from it. 

A wave of relaxation washed over her as she was immediately cooled down from the water. There wasn’t any discernible taste, so Blake figured it must have just been regular water with a fancy crystal for aesthetics. After drinking half of the bottle she turned her focus back to the video. But, something was wrong. Blake couldn’t focus entirely. She felt light-headed, but she didn’t seem to mind it. The feeling made Blake feel relaxed, almost like she was getting drunk. The thoughts and anxiety in her head also began disappearing, replacing them with nothing. Blake took another sip of water and looked at the screen again. 

Now on the tv there was a woman only wearing underwear doing various poses with her hand. Blake thought it was a bit strange to include this in the training video but kept watching anyway. The woman on the screen then reached up and grabbed the shoulder strap of her bra and said, 

“You’re going to be famous.” 

Blake didn’t know why but she smiled as she heard that. She felt a bit of sweat trickle down her forehead and took another swig of water. The woman on screen slid the strap down her arm and then did the same with the other strap. She then reached around her back and undid the clasp of her bra, repeating the phrase, 

“You’re going to be famous.”

The more the woman said those words the more it seemed to resonate with Blake. The woman removed her bra completely, leaving her topless. Blake took another drink of water, the bottle almost empty. Blake continued watching the woman on the tv as she reached down and began taking off her panties. A thought briefly appeared in Blake’s head telling her this was weird. That it made no sense for a training video to have a naked woman in it. But, she quickly dismissed that thought. Why would a company show something in their training video that wasn’t part of the job? Blake thought. As soon as the woman was completely naked she repeated the phrase again,   
“You’re going to be famous.”

Blake’s head felt so swimmy she couldn’t sit up straight. She lifted her legs onto the couch and laid down. After stretching her muscles and relaxing a little she looked back at the tv. The woman was now on her knees as a naked man entered the frame. He had dark skin, just like Julius, but only the lower half of his body was in frame. The man walked toward the woman, his cock fully exposed. Blake noticed that the man’s cock was absolutely massive. It was at least twice as long as any cock she had ever seen before, both in person and online. Blake blushed a little as the woman happily opened her mouth and started enthusiastically sucking on the monster cock. Blake’s vision began to blur as she kept watching the video. She realized that she was essentially watching porn for her training video but Blake thought that this was fine. Totally normal in fact. She kept watching the video for a few seconds before it abruptly shut off and the other door in the room opened. 

Blake instantly sat up, despite how light-headed she was. She looked to see who had entered. It was Julius. 

“Are you ready for your job interview, Blake?” He asked. 

“Yeah, sure.” She said, standing up. 

“Perfect, follow me.” He said as he left the room. 

Blake quickly followed behind. Julius was walking at a brisk pace and she found it somewhat difficult to keep up. However, she managed to keep pace with him as they arrived in a small room. All that was in this room was a desk with a chair, and a camera which was pointed to a black leather couch with three seats on it. Blake thought that the couch looked familiar, but couldn’t place where she had seen it before. 

“Please, have a seat.” Julius said, gesturing to the couch. 

“Of course.” Blake said, taking a seat on the middle cushion. 

Julius sat on the chair next to the desk and said, “Here’s how this is going to work. I’m just going to ask you a few simple questions, and if I like your answers then you can start working immediately! How does that sound?” He asked. 

“Sounds good.: Blake said, giving Julius a small smile. 

“Excellent! First question: Is it okay if I record this interview?” He asked. 

“Sure, I don’t have a problem with that.” Blake answered. 

“Perfect! Next question: What is your full name?” 

“Blake Belladonna.” 

He quickly wrote something down in a notebook before continuing, “Alright, next question: Could you please strip your tops off until you’re down to your bra?” 

As he asked that, Julius moved his hand over to a crystal he had on his desk. It was similar to the ones Blake saw in the water bottles earlier. Right as she was about to decline his request and leave the interview, she looked at the crystal. This one was also purple and was emitting a faint glow which Blake was transfixed by. Once again her mind went blank but she spoke anyway. 

“Yes,of course.” Blake said. 

Her body seemed to move on its own as she began stripping away her clothing. But she still didn’t think this was weird at all, just another part of a regular interview process. Once she finished stripping Blake was left just wearing a dark purple lace bra. 

“Thank you.” Julius said, “Next question: I know you answered this already but for the sake of the camera; are you currently enrolled in school?” 

“Yes, I am. I’m in my first year at Beacon Academy.” 

Julius wrote something else down before speaking again, “Alright, and have you done any kind of modelling work before?” 

Blake shook her head, “Nope. This is the first time for me.” 

“Okay. Next question: Would you mind taking off your pants and boots for me until you’re just down to your panties?” He asked, once again moving his hand to the crystal on his desk. 

Again, Blake was too focused on the crystal to think clearly and began taking off her pants without thinking. She still didn’t think this was weird and kept stripping until she was left in her matching purple panties. 

“Thank you again, Blake. Next question: Are you free to work Saturday afternoons from one until around five?” Julius asked. 

“Yes, that shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Excellent! Next question: Do you give Black Horse Inc. permission to use images of your hands for promotional and commercial purposes?” 

“Yes, I do.” Blake answered. 

“Nearing the end here, just a few more questions, Next, could you take off your bow for me?” He asked.

He already knew that she was a faunus so taking off her bow wasn’t a big deal to Blake. She did it without question. 

“I like your ears. It’s a shame you feel the need to hide them.” Julius commented. “Anyway, next question: Can you start right now?” 

Blake smiled, “Does this mean I got the job!?” 

Julius stood up from his desk and walked closer to Blake and sat on the couch beside her. “I need you to give an answer for this question, Blake.” 

“Yes! I’m ready to start working now.” She answered. 

“That’s good to hear. Now I have a couple of additional questions I must ask you, but they’re fairly personal, if that’s alright?” 

“Yes, that’s fine.” She said, still feeling a little light-headed. 

“Okay, first question: Are you a virgin?” He asked, his eyes glancing down at Blake’s sizable breasts. 

She blushed. But Blake didn’t know why she was blushing. After all, this was a perfectly normal interview question to ask, “No, I’m not.” 

Julius let out a low, pleasurable groan, “So you lost it quite young then. Next question,” He began rubbing his hand over the growing bulge in his pants and asked Blake, “Would you agree to have sex with me if it meant you got the job?” 

Blake was about to decline but couldn’t get the words to come out of her mouth. She looked around the room for a way out and ended up looking at the crystal again. All of her thoughts and anxieties were once again exiled from her mind. She then thought about all the money she would make from this. If it was anything near what Julius paid her before it would be well worth it. 

“Yes, I would have sex with you.” Blake said. 

“Then, what are you waiting for? Take off the rest of your clothes and let’s get started! Julius said as she stood up. 

Blake watched as he unzipped his dress pants and undid his belt. Knowing what he probably wanted, she slid off the couch and got onto her knees in front of Julius and opened her mouth. What Blake wasn’t expecting however, was when he pulled down his pants, he revealed his massive horse-like cock. Blake instantly recognized this cock as the same one from the video she watched earlier. She found herself salivating more the longer she stared at the huge cock in front of her. 

“What are you waiting for? It isn’t going to suck itself!” Julius said impatiently. 

As big as it was, Blake wanted to try taking as much of it in her mouth as possible. She moved her mouth closer and closer to Julius’ cock until the head was in her mouth. It was a lot thicker in her mouth than she thought it would be, but she pushed through. Blake squealed onto Julius’ cock as she pushed herself to swallow as much of it as she could, eliciting a moan from Julius. 

“Fuc, that’s it. Go deeper…” He moaned. 

Blake did as he asked. She continued squealing as she crammed his cock down her throat as far as she could. She didn’t even manage to fit half of it in her mouth before she started gagging. Blake tried to fight through her gagging but was quickly running out of air and had to pull out. She quickly pulled her mouth off of Julius’ cock and began coughing and gasping violently, trying to catch her breath. 

“What are you doing? Keep. Going.” Julius said through gritted teeth. 

He then grabbed the back of Blake’s head and forced her mouth back on his cock. He caught her while she was taking a deep breath so he was able to get back in her mouth easily enough. Blake managed to compose herself when she saw what Julius was doing and was able to start sucking his cock as soon as he forced her mouth back on it. She swirled her tongue around his thick, throbbing shaft as he tried thrusting himself down her throat as far as he could. Julius only managed to make it as far as Blake made it before she started choking and gagging once again. The sensation of her throat rapidly expanding and contracting around his cock made Julius moan loudly once again. Tears began rubbing down Blake’s face as she once again started running out of air. Julius though, didn’t seem to care as he started fucking Blake’s throat. He moaned again as he tightened his grip on the back of Blake’s head and started thrusting at a steady pace. 

Blake began coughing onto his cock as she was quickly running out of air. She looked up at Julius who continued to fuck her mouth and throat without a care in the world. She became worried as the edges of her vision became darker, slowly encroaching on her entire vision. 

Julius suddenly started thrusting faster and harder than ever as he moaned, “FUCK! I’M GONNA CUM! SWALLOW MY FUCKING LOAD BLAKE!!!” 

Her vision was nearly entirely black but Blake could feel Julius’ cock throb and swell deep in her throat and start cumming. Luckily her throat opened up and she was able to swallow his entire load. His cum was incredibly hot and thick as it slid down Blake’s throat and flowed directly into her stomach. The sheer intensity of taking his orgasm along with being choked by this massive cock for so long almost made Blake pass out. However, right before she did Julius let go of her head and withdrew his cock from her mouth. 

Blake fell on the ground and once again coughed and heaved violently for air, allowing her vision to return. 

“Wow, I’ve never had a girl stay conscious during that! You sure are special Blake.” Julius said. 

That made Blake smile, despite her condition. “T-Thank you.” She weakly said. 

“But I’m still not done yet.” He said, gesturing to his still hard cock, “Now, I want to fuck your tight little cunt. So, take off the rest of your clothes.” He ordered. 

Blake did as he asked. She reached behind her back and undid the clasp and then briefly stood up to pull down her panties, leaving her completely naked. 

“Lie on the couch.” Julius said. 

Blake quickly laid down on the couch and Julius climbed on top of her and rested his cock against her stomach. Blake looked down nervously at the massive cock that was about to fuck her. It went all the way up her stomach and was nearly touching her breasts. There’s no way that whole thing is going to fit inside of me, Blake thought. Plus, his cock seemed to be even harder than it was before he fucked her mouth. Julius moved his cock back and aligned it with Blake’s shaved pussy. She bit her lip and prepared herself to get fucked by his cock. 

Julius moaned loudly as he thrusted as much of his cock as he could fit inside of Blake. He managed to get half of it in before Blake yelped out in pain. Even as horny as he was, Julius didn’t want to actually hurt her so he pulled back a little and showed some restraint. He started fucking Blake slowly at first. But she could tell he wanted to go faster. Although each of his thrusts were paced out slowly but each one was hard, pushing her head against the armrest of the couch each time. Julius’ eyes were locked onto Blake’s breasts as they bounced and jiggled with each of his thrusts. 

“Fuck, Blake you’re so goddamn sexy! I’m gonna make sure you get so much fucking work here! You’re gonna make so much money!” Julius moaned as he began fucking her slightly faster. 

Blake moaned as well. She loved the feeling of his incredibly thick cock stretching her tight pussy to its absolute limit. She could feel the walls of her pussy tightly cling to his shaft, reshaping themselves to take Julius’ cock. 

“Is that a moan I hear? Fuck, I bet you’re loving this too! Now keep letting me fuck you! I’m gonna shoot a huge fucking load of cum all over those big fucking tits of yours!” Julius moaned. 

Blake tried moving herself up and down Juilius’ cock, with some success. But his cock was already filling her pussy so much that she could only move a few inches in either direction. This caused Julius to moan louder than ever. Blake blushed, wondering if the woman at the reception desk could hear them. But Blake didn’t care about that. She only cared about making Julius cum. She wanted to feel his hot, thick load coat her chest. 

“Fuck!” Blake moaned, “Cum for me Julius! Cum all over my big fucking tits!!!” 

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum!!!” Julius moaned. 

He fucked Blake for a few more thrusts before abruptly pulling out and aiming his cock at her chest. He didn’t have to jerk himself as he came the second his cock was pointed at her tits. Rope after rope of cum erupted from the tip of Julius’ cock and began covering Blake. Most of the cum landed on her tits and stomach but he managed to get a couple of ropes to land on her face. Blake smiled and giggled as she laid there and enjoyed the feeling of Julius’ hot cum on her body. It was even better than she realized. 

Julius climbed off her and said, “Well, it’s safe to say that you have the job! All that’s left now is for you to sign the contract.” 

He waved to the door and then it opened and the receptionist from before entered the room holding some sort of document. Blake lazily looked over at her as she handed Blake the papers and a pen. Blake didn’t even read the contract as she signed in the places she told her to sign. After Blake was done the receptionist took the papers from her and said,

“Everything looks to be in order here. Now, if you could, could you get on your knees beside Julius? We need to take a picture to commemorate the moment.” 

Blake slid off the couch and crawled beside Julius. As she got on her knees she found that her mouth was just a couple of inches away from his cock and noticed a bit of cum dripping out of the end. She instinctively leaned over and kissed his tip, savoring the taste of his cum as the receptionist took the picture. 

“Now that’s all done,” Julius said, “Blake, there’s a slight change in plans. You’ll actually be doing some acting work. Don’t worry, you’ll be paid well. I trust that won’t be a problem?” 

Blake shook her head, “Nope. I think I’m going to like working here!” 


	2. Bumblebee and Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets curious about Blake's new job and wants to see what Blake does. Blake is more than happy to set up an interview!

Blake had been working at Black Horse Inc. for about two months and loved every second of it. Ever since her first ‘interview’ she couldn’t wait to go back to work the following Saturday. And the Saturday after that, and the one after that, and so on. Even when she wasn’t at work it was occupying her thoughts. She didn’t even mind that what she actually ended up doing for her job wasn’t what Julius told her it was going to be in the first place. Instead of hand modeling, Blake was performing various explicit sexual acts on camera. She wasn’t sure what changed her mind, but Blake now  _ loved _ being on camera. She loved it so much that she asked Julius to put her in more scenes every day she worked. At 1500 lien a scene, there were some Saturdays where Blake made double or even triple that amount. At this point she had done a total of ten scenes. All of which were available online for anyone to view. She didn’t care if anyone she knew recognized her. In fact, she  _ wished _ one of her classmates would bring it up to her. 

After a couple of weeks Blake’s teammates asked where she was going every Saturday afternoon and eventually told them that she had taken up a part time job and didn’t give any more details. As much as she wanted people to know what she did for work, she didn’t want to risk having Ruby find out. She was still too young and too innocent to handle knowing that one of her teammates was doing porn. Weiss and Ruby didn’t press Blake that much about her work since she was still keeping on top of her studies as well as her huntress practices. 

However, Yang was still curious. Being Ruby’s sister, Blake initially hesitated telling Yang, even when they were alone. But that didn’t stop Yang from asking. Every week after work when Blake came back to their dorm room Yang would start her interrogation. And today was no different. 

“So what were you doing?” Yanga asked. 

“I was working.” Blake said quietly. “Are Weiss and Ruby here?” 

Yang shook her head. “Nope! They’re off studying, or on a date, maybe both?” Yang said. 

“Oh…” Blake said as she threw her backpack onto her bed. 

“What’s in the backpack?” Yang asked. 

“J-Just my work clothes.” Blake quickly said. 

Yang narrowed her eyes at Blake. “Uh-huh, sure. Can I see them?” 

Blake jumped onto her bed and shielded her backpack with her body. “Absolutely not!” There was no way she could show Yang a night guard outfit covered in cum without exposing her secret.

But, as Blake jumped onto her bed her wallet fell out of one of the pockets on her outfit and fell onto the ground. Several bills of large denominations fell out and scattered around on the floor. 

Yang jumped off her bed and quickly snatched up the money and said, “Holy shit! What kind of job do you have where you can make  _ this _ much money in one afternoon!? You smuggling dust or something?” 

“No! It’s nothing like that!” Blake insisted. 

“Is it something legal?” Yang asked. 

“Yes, it’s legal.” Blake answered. 

Yang stood there and thought for a couple of minutes. She then let out a sigh of frustration and asked, “What kind of job do you have that’s legal but you can still make this much money? And just tell me the truth this time…” 

Blake sighed, with the money exposed she had to tell Yang  _ something _ she would believe. “If I tell you, then it stays between us. Got it?” 

“Now I  _ really _ want to know!” Yang said, stepping closer to Blake. 

“You have to promise me!” Blake insisted. 

“Fine, fine. I promise.” Yang said. 

“You promise,  _ what? _ ” Blake asked. 

Yang rolled her eyes and sighed, “I promise I won’t tell anyone about your job.” 

Blake took a few deep breaths and said, “I-I’m a model…” 

Yang opened her eyes wide in shock at Blake’s revelation. “A model. You. The person who covers her face whenever we take a picture together? How on Remnant are you a model!?” 

“I-It’s not that kind of modeling…” Blake said. 

“Then what kind of modeling is it?” Yang asked. 

“H-Hand modeling.” 

“Hand modeling? What does that even mean?” Yang asked. 

“Well, it’s mainly just them taking pictures of my hands holding various products that they then use for advertisements.” Blake explained. 

“And you get paid  _ this _ much for it!?” Yang asked, waving the money in Blake’s face. 

Blake nodded. 

“You gotta hook me up with a job dude!” Yang said. 

Blake started thinking about this. A girl as beautiful and  _ blessed _ as Yang would do quite well in this line of work. And Blake knew for sure that Julius would hire her in a heartbeat. 

“I think I can do that.” Blake said, “I’m pretty sure that once my boss, Julius, gets one look at you he’ll love you!” 

Yang blushed, “I hope so! I wanna make as much money as you!”

“That’ll be easy. The company I work for, The Black Horse Inc., is a really good company and I work with a lot of incredible and nice people!” Blake said. Yang noticed she was getting visibly excited just talking about her job. 

Yang felt a little apprehensive at how excited Blake was. She was never this excited about anything. But, Yang decided to not press that issue further since she was more interested in making money than the work environment. 

“Alright, you’ve convinced me!” Yang said, “I’ll give it a go. The money will definitely help. Plus, it’d be helpful to have some work experience for my resume when I graduate from Beacon. Also, it’ll be the bee’s knees to see you work as a model!” 

“Since you’re on board, I should tell you where to go next Saturday.” Blake said. 

“But can’t we just go together?” Yang asked. 

“It’ll be better if you meet me there. I have some errands to run before work next week. Anyway, the place is called The Black Horse Inc., like I said. It’s downtown. I’ll give you the address later. Also, it’ll be good for you if you show up about fifteen minutes early so you can go through orientation and make a good impression on Julius.” Blake explained. 

“Alright, so what time should I be there?” Yang asked.

“12:45.” 

“I’ll be there!” Yang said. 

“Awesome! I’m so glad we’re gonna get to work together! I know it’s weird for me to be this excited about a job but once you get there you’ll see why I feel this way.” Blake said. 

Yang arrived at Black Horse Inc. with no issues the following Saturday. She made sure to follow Blake’s advice and get there early and was able to arrive fifteen minutes early. She was a little apprehensive about entering the building alone. She wished Blake was with her. Yang considered waiting for her to show up so they could go in together but didn’t want to risk waiting for Blake too long and end up being late because of it.

“Fuck it.” Yang said as she pressed her palms against the glass of the doors and forcefully pushed them open. 

She held her head up high and strode inside with as much confidence she could muster. Although, she quickly realized she was putting on a brave face for nobody. Well, not nobody exactly. There was a young woman sitting at the reception desk across the foyer. 

“Hi there! Can I help you?” The woman called across the room to Yang. 

Yang quickly jogged over to the desk and said, “Yes, actually. I’m here for an interview with… Julius? I think that was his name. Blake recommended me actually.” 

“Oh! You must be Yang! Blake wasn’t lying when she told us you were quite the beauty! Julius is expecting you. Please head into the room on your right and he’ll be with you shortly.” The woman explained, gesturing to Yang’s right. 

Yang looked at the door. “Thank you! Oh, and can you tell me when Blake gets here? I’m hoping to see her before my interview.” 

The receptionist gave Yang a confused look, “What do you mean? Blake’s been here for almost two hours already.” 

“Oh! Uh… thank you, I guess.” Yang said as she turned and walked to the waiting room. 

“Why would Blake lie to me about running errands?” Yang asked herself as she entered the waiting room. 

She kept thinking about Blake’s lie as she sat down on the couch across from the tv. Just then, the receptionist opened the door. 

“A couple of things I forgot to mention. Sorry, I was distracted by your looks. Anyway, there’s drinks on the table, feel free to help yourself to as much as you’d like. Also, there will be a short video that will play on the tv to help you prepare for your interview.” The receptionist explained. 

Yang scoffed, “I don’t need any help with this interview. I’m sure I’ll be fine.” 

The receptionist giggled. “Julius likes women with confidence. Either way, I would highly recommend you drink some of the water on the table there. The crystals help hydrate you as well as help calm your nerves.” 

Yang grabbed a bottle off the table and examined it. “I’ve never seen a bottle of water quite like this.” 

“That water is imported straight from the desolate glaciers of Mantle. That is the purest water in all of Remnant. The crystals also come from the glaciers of Mantle. One sip of that water and you’ll be hooked!” The receptionist said. 

Yang chuckled, “What are you? Some kind of water salesperson?” 

The receptionist giggled, “I should get going. The video will be starting soon.” 

She left, leaving Yang alone with the bottle of water in her hand. “All the way from Mantle, huh?” 

She shrugged and unscrewed the cap. She hesitantly brought the bottle to her lips and took a small sip. 

“I don’t know what I was expecting. Fancy water or not, it’s still just water.” 

She took another sip of water. Although the water itself was whatever Yang did like the yellow crystal inside the bottle. It matched the color of her hair. As she took another sip the tv turned on and after a few seconds of a black screen a familiar face appeared on screen. 

“Blake!?” Yang asked. 

It was definitely Blake, but she wasn’t wearing anything close to her regular outfit. She was wearing a white, button up blouse with sleeves that went to her elbows, a tight-fitting black tube skirt that went down almost to her knees, black stockings that extended down her legs and disappeared into her black high heels. Yang looked up at Blake's face and saw that she was wearing a pair of small, rectangular-framed glasses and her long black hair was done up in a ponytail. 

“Welcome to Black Horse Incorporated! If you’re here because you want to be famous then you’ve come to the right place!” Blake said. 

She started off the video sitting at a work desk topped with an expensive-looking computer and a desk phone. As she continued speaking she stood up from her chair and walked around to the front of the desk. 

“Let’s start off with some of the basics of hand modeling.” Blake said as she was handed a bottle of water similar to the one Yang was drinking from. Except the one Blake was holding had a purple crystal inside. 

As interested as Yang was in seeing Blake dressed up like a sexy office worker, she had no interest in watching a training video before her interview. So, she continued to watch Blake on the tv and continue drinking her water while ignoring what she was saying. 

“Fuck, was it always so hot in here?” Yang asked herself as she took another swig of water. “Water from a glacier my ass…” 

The temperature in the room seemed to keep rising the longer Yang watched Blake’s video. It got so bad that she had to take off her brown jacket. But even that didn’t seem to be enough. Sweat was pouring down her skin. Yang kept drinking the water just to make sure she didn’t dehydrate sitting in this ever-heating room. 

After Yang finished her fifth bottle of water she was beginning to feel a little light-headed, but in a good way. Almost like she had developed a good buzz from drinking but without the loss of balance. She giggled as she looked down at her skin and realized at some point she had stopped sweating and the temperature of the room was more bearable than it was before. She looked back at the tv. 

At some point the scene had changed and Blake was now sitting in a chair across from two finely-dressed gentlemen who were also sitting in chairs. She started to listen to what they were saying, now interested in where this video was going. 

“Now, this company is looking for a couple of male hand models, do you think you two have what it takes?” Blake asked the men. 

The shorter of the two men answered, “Yes, I think we do. As you can see from our resumes we have extensive ‘modeling’ experience.” 

Both men chuckled as the other man stood up. He was taller and had very dark skin compared to Blake. He walked over to Blake and asked her, “Is there  _ anything _ we can do to get the job?” 

He walked around until he was behind Blake and grabbed her boobs over her shirt. 

Blake smiled and bit her lip. “I’m sure we can work something out. As long as your friend helps out too.” She said as she spread her legs open. 

The other man hopped out of his seat and crawled on the ground until he was in between her legs. Blake moaned as the dark-skinned man continued to roughly squeeze and play with her boobs. She craned her neck up as the man behind her looked down at her face. A second later they were smashing their lips together. 

Yang noticed her breathing become shallow. She wasn’t quite sure what was going on here but she liked watching the two men take advantage of her friend like this. It was so hot, especially in the outfit Blake was wearing, that was now being ripped off of her. The man kissing her had ripped the buttons off of her blouse and was about to do the same to her bra. The men between her legs had already ripped her panties off of her and was hungrily licking her pussy. 

Although Yang was feeling herself getting hot and bothered by the developing threesome on screen she had a sense that this was perfectly normal behavior for Blake. She took another drink of water and finished off another bottle as the dark-skinned man pulled out his large cock.Just then, the door opened. 

“Hi there! You must be Yang! I’m Julius.” He said as he extended his hand and offered Yang a handshake. 

Yang felt herself blush as she stood up and shook Julius’ hand. The video on screen hadn’t stopped playing and Blake was now sucking on the dark-skinned man’s cock. However, Julius wasn’t phased by the video whatsoever. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Julius! Sorry if my hand is sweaty; this room was really hot!” Yang said. 

“The A.C. must be acting up again. So sorry about that. Now, would you follow me this way?” Julius asked as he started walking. 

Yang quickly followed behind. “Is Blake here? I want to see her in action modeling!” 

Julius smiled and looked back at Yang. “Of course! She’s in the middle of a shoot right now actually.” 

After following him down a few narrow hallways, Julius led Yang through a set of large double doors into a large, open room. There were several sets lined up side by side. There was a hospital room, the office from the video Yang just watched, a classroom, and they just kept going. Julius kept walking past the sets while he spoke to Yang. 

“I’m very glad you decided to come for the interview today. Blake told me you would be well-suited for this line of work.” He said as he turned around to look at her. “You’ve got  _ all _ the right features for the job.” His eyes leered down at Yang’s chest. 

As perverted as he was being, Yang didn’t feel the need to cover herself. The buzz she had from the water was going stronger than ever and just felt like going with the flow. “I’m glad to hear that! Is Blake anywhere around here?” She asked. 

Julius turned the corner and said, “Ah! There she is! She’s in the middle of working if you would like to see her in action?” 

As Yang turned the corner the first thing she saw was Blake on her knees sucking an extremely large cock. It was way too big to be a human cock. Yang figured Blake was sucking the dick of a horse faunus. Yang didn’t know how to feel about this. As hot as the scene in front of her was, she was worried for Blake’s safety. 

“Blake! You have a guest!” Juluis said. 

Blake popped the cock out of her mouth and looked at Yang and smiled. “Yang! It’s so nice to see - URGH!” 

Blake was cut off as the horse faunus slapped Blake across the cheek and rammed his cock back inside of her mouth. That set Yang off. Despite how good she was feeling from her buzz she couldn’t stand and do nothing as some stranger assaulted her. Yang raised her fist at the man and was getting ready to charge him. But then, Yang felt the heat of the room suddenly spike and noticed a strange, yellow light emanating from the ceiling. She looked up. There was a very large, yellow crystal glowing up there. The crystal itself looked very similar to the one in the bottles of water she had drunk earlier. As Yang looked at the crystal, she took a deep breath and felt herself calm down immediately. 

“Don’t worry about what they’re doing, Yang.” Julius said, They’re just acting and as you can see, Blake is a very good actress and gets  _ very _ into her roles.” 

As the faunus started roughly fucking Blake’s face, Yang noticed how wet Blake was. Even from where she was standing, Yang could see the juices pour out of Blake’s pussy as the cock continued assaulting her throat. Yang smiled. She was starting to feel happy for her friend. Happy that she had found a job that she loved so much. 

“Now, if you’ll please follow me to the interview room.” Julius said. 

Yang began following Julius. He started to slow down and kept pace with Yang. He then wrapped his arm around her back as they walked together. With every step they took his hand moved lower and lower until it was resting on her ass, which he then squeezed. As Yang turned around to confirm that he was really grabbing her ass she noticed the giant horse cock faunus shooting a huge load of cum all over Blake’s face. She quickly turned back around and continued walking to wherever Julius was leading her. Yang quickly forgot about the hand on her ass as they approached a normal-sized white door. 

“Here we are.” Julius said as he placed his free hand on the doorknob and opened the door. 

“You can sit there.” Julius said, pointing at the black, leather couch. 

Yang nodded and did as she was told. Julius then sat at the desk. Yang couldn’t help but slump down into the soft cushions of the couch. Every inch of her body felt so relaxed. She wished she could stay like this forever. 

“Now, I’m going to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?” Julius asked. 

Yang giggled, “Yeah, sure. Whatever.” 

Julius licked his lips and stood up. “Okay, first question. Can you take off your boots for me?” 

Yang looked down. “My boots? Sure.” Despite how relaxed and buzzed she felt, Yang still had full control over her body and was able to take her boots off with ease. 

“Next question. The top. Could you take that off too?” Julius asked. 

“Yeah, I can do that. It’s so sweaty anyway.” Yang said as she quickly pulled her yellow tank top over her head. 

One after another, Julius kept asking Yang to take off another article of clothing, one at a time until she was completely naked. Yang thought this interview was a little… unorthodox, to say the least, but if she wanted this job, which she did, then Yang guessed this is what she had to do. Every time Julius asked Yang to take off another piece of clothing he took another step closer to her. By the time Yang was discarding the last piece of clothing Julius was standing right in front of her. Yang looked dead ahead and saw the massive bulge in Julius’ pants and bit her lip. 

“I think you know what’s next.” Julius said as he rubbed his bulge over his pants. 

Yang looked up at him and nodded. “If this is what I have to do to get this job…” She said as she crawled off of the couch and got on her knees in front of Julius. 

He quickly undid his belt and pulled down his pants and exposed his cock. Yang knew she should have felt at least a little nervous upon seeing the size of Julius’ massive horse cock but instead, she was excited. Her mouth watered as she moved her lips closer to the head. As she kissed the tip, Yang felt her pussy become extremely damp. She moved her left hand down to her pussy and started fingering herself as she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around Julius’ cock. 

“Oh fuck yes…” Julius moaned. “As soon as I saw you I knew you’d be a good little slut.” 

He placed his hands on the back of Yang’s head and started thrusting hard. Yang was caught off guard at first but managed to keep her mouth on Julius. Yang plunged another finger deep inside of her pussy and moaned into Julius’ cock as she tried to swallow as much of it as she could. Julius groaned in approval as Yang managed to take almost half of him down her throat. He moaned louder as he tried thrusting his cock in and out of Yang’s mouth. Wet gagging sounds came out of her but were muffled by Julius’ cock. Yang kept moaning louder and louder as she kept fucking her own cunt with her fingers. Yang stopped bobbing her head up and down the horse cock in her mouth to focus on her own pleasure. Julius could tell based on how quickly her fingers were moving that Yang was close to cumming. 

But he didn’t care about that. He only cared about his own pleasure. So, Julius tightened his grip on Yang’s head and rammed his cock as far as it would go down her throat. He moaned loudly as he felt the warm embrace of a woman’s mouth on the bottom half of his cock for the first time in his life. He was immediately addicted to the feeling. Julius kept his grip locked on Yang’s head and thrusted as hard as he could over and over, hoping to feel more of his cock inside of Yang’s mouth. 

She felt like she was about to pass out. But at the same time Yang was about to cum. She loved how rough Julius was being with her. She loved how he didn’t give a fuck if he ruined her throat with his cock as he fucked her mouth. Yang moaned as loud as she could, trying to signal to Julius that she was about to cum as well as pass out. 

“Fuck! Holy shit I’m gonna cum Yang! I’m gonna pour my fucking cum straight into your stomach!” Julius shouted. 

He rammed his cock even further down Yang’s throat. She thought that his cock was going all the way directly into her stomach. She didn’t know if she would be able to handle his load. But it was too late for her to back out now as Julius let out one last, loud groan and began pouring his hot, sticky cum directly into Yang’s stomach. She didn’t even have to swallow as the cum was flowing with such force down her throat. Julius kept a tight grip on Yang’s head as he kept cumming. He barely even noticed Yang shaking and convulsing on his cock as she was cumming as well. 

Yang was just about to pass out when Julius suddenly pulled his cock out of her mouth and shot the last two ropes of cum on her face. Yang collapsed onto the floor and tried to focus on her breathing and not pass out, which for her was much easier said than done. 

“What the fuck are you doing laying there!?” Julius yelled, “You’re not done yet!”

He bent over and easily picked Yang off of the ground. He hooked his arms underneath Yang’s and hoisted her up until her arms were thrown over his shoulders and was holding her up completely off of the ground. Julius’ cock throbbed as he felt Yang’s large, natural breasts press into his chest. He couldn’t wait anymore. He didn’t care that Yang was limp as he aligned his cock with her cunt. Julius moaned as he thrusted his cock inside of Yang’s soaking wet pussy. The lubrication from her orgasm made it incredibly easy for Julius to glide his shaft inside. He couldn’t help but be disappointed by the length of Yang’s pussy compared to her throat. He barely fit a third of his cock inside of Yang’s pussy as he started fucking it. Julius could feel his cock slamming against her cervix with each thrust, although Yang didn’t seem to mind. 

She barely reacted as she let Julius use her body as he pleased. Yang could feel another orgasm quickly building as the monster cock inside of her was permanently stretching her pussy to match its shape. Julius grabbed the back of Yang’s head to keep her in place as he fucked her even harder. They could both feel the bruising Julius was causing to her pussy but neither of them cared as it felt way too good to stop. Julius kept grunting over and over with each thrust. He dug his fingers into Yang’s hair and started to pull on it. As pissed off as Yang could have been, she instead loved it. She loved how he truly didn’t care about her or her body in any way and was just using her as a means of getting off and nothing more. Yang was Julius’ personal sex doll. She let out a loud moan. 

“I’m cumming!!!” Yang moaned. 

Julius moaned as well. “Fuck! Me too! Take my cum bitch! Let me fucking impregnate you!” 

Yang immediately came at the mention of pregnancy. She wanted nothing more than to be bred by Julius’ massive horse cock. She screamed at the top of her lungs as Julius shot another load of cum inside of her body. Yang could feel a hot, wet flood of cum flow deep inside of her pussy, going directly into her womb. With her not being on any form of birth control, Yang was confident she would become pregnant from this.

When Julius was finished cumming he let go of Yang and let her fall onto the ground with a loud thud. Yang lazily looked to the door and saw that Blake, who was still naked, and the receptionist from before were standing there. 

“What are you…” Yang whispered in a hoarse voice. 

“It’s time for you to sign the contract!” The receptionist said, holding a sheet of paper and a pen to Yang. 

Yang accepted the pen and lazily scribbled her name on the paper before the receptionist took it away. “Everything seems to be in order here!” The receptionist said. “Are you ready to take the picture now?” 

“What picture?” Yang asked. 

“Get on your knees and kiss my cock.” Julius ordered. 

Yang used every last bit of strength she had to follow his order. Once she was on her knees Blake joined as well, sitting on her knees on the other side of Julius’ cock as Yang. 

“Look at the camera!” Blake said, pointing to where Yang should be looking. 

Blake and Yang kissed the head of Julius’ cock right as the camera flashed. 

“There you go!” Julius said, “You are now the newest employee of Black Horse Inc.! Welcome aboard Yang!” 


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday evening and team RWBY was heading back to their dorm rooms at Beacon after a long night out. They spent the entire night exploring Vale and all its nightlife had to offer since they realized they had been at Beacon for an entire year and realized they hadn’t even visited the city below even once for fun. Every time they had gone there previously it was for a mission. 

So, each of them chose an activity they read about online that they wanted to do which every member of the team participated in even if they hated it. Ruby wanted to check out an old school arcade downtown, Yang found a go-kart track, Blake found a paintball park, and Weiss wanted to go to an opera. By the time team RWBY was at the opera they were all exhausted, except for Weiss. Especially Blake and Yang, who struggled to keep their eyes open during the show. 

When they entered their room Weiss asked the rest of her team, “So what did you think of the opera?” 

Silence followed for a few seconds before Ruby finally broke it, “Uhh it was good? I really liked the chubby guy.” 

“You mean the guy that was singing? The lead actor?” Weiss asked. 

Ruby nodded, “Yup! That one!”

Weiss sighed, “What about you two?” 

“I thought it was a lovely show.” Blake answered. 

“Sorry, I fell asleep about an hour in.” Yang said. 

Weiss shrugged, “That’s about what I expected from you three. I’m glad you answered honestly though.” 

“But seriously Weiss, I am sorry for sleeping through your thing. Today was completely exhausting! I think I’m gonna call it an early night tonight.” Yang said as she started crawling into her bed. 

“Oh! I probably should too.” Blake said, “Tomorrow’s Saturday after all. Man, time flies.” 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about that actually.” Weiss said, “You two have been going to bed incredibly early on Friday nights. Not only that but you don’t get back until really late on Saturdays. What have you two been doing?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering the same thing myself.” Ruby said, looking at her sister, “Where have you guys been - WAIT A MINUTE! Are you two part of some kind of secret shadow company destroying Grimm like a couple of vigilantes? Aw! How come you haven’t invited us? Weiss and I could totally help you kick some Grimm butt!” 

Yang and Blake laughed. “No, it’s nothing like that.” Blake said. “We’ve actually taken up part-time jobs as hand models.” 

Ruby and Weiss both raised an eyebrow at Blake. “You’re a model?” Weiss asked. “You always struck me as someone who would be too shy to ever do something like that.” 

“I was at first, but Yang’s really helped me out with it. She’s like my own personal coach who gets me fired up, you know?” Blake explained. 

“Yeah, exactly! I make sure Blake’s  _ hands _ are always in the right position to get the job done!” Yang said suggestively. 

Blake blushed furiously, which caused Ruby and Weiss to become even more confused. 

“If you’re just modeling, then how come you two always come back smelling like fish?” Weiss asked. 

“Yeah! I had my suspicions about you two having jobs and I assumed you worked on a fishing boat or something.” Ruby said. 

“I-It’s because after work every week I take Blake out for a BIIIG bowl of ramen. I’m talking a bowl the size of Jaune’s head!” Yang said. 

“Y-Yeah, that’s right! And you know how much I like having fish in my ramen! I always ask for a  _ ton _ of raw catfish in each bowl. Sometimes there’s more fish than ramen!” Blake quickly said, her forehead starting to dampen with cold sweat. 

Ruby and Weiss burst out laughing. They kept laughing for a minute straight before Weiss started to calm down. “Sorry, I don’t know why that was so funny to me. Anyway, so hand modeling?” Weiss looked down at her own hands and said, “Maybe I should give it a try. I  _ do _ have pretty nice hands after all.” 

“You should!” Yang shouted, “Not only is the money good but now when you write to Winter every week you can include a picture from your new job!” 

Weiss giggled, “You’re talking like I already have the job. Don’t I still have to apply for it? I mean, what’s the application process like? Do I need to bring my resume or fill out an application form before I go?” 

“It’s incredibly easy,” Blake started explaining, “Just show up at 3 pm and talk to the receptionist and she’ll help with the rest.” 

“Is that what time you two start?” Weiss asked. 

Yang shook her head, “Blake usually starts at around 9 and I get there at 1.” 

“So I’ll be alone when I get there? What’s the interview like? Is there a dress code I need to follow?” Weiss asked. 

Yang and Blake looked at each other and giggled. 

“What’s so funny?” Weiss asked. 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Blake said, “No, there’s no dress code. Just wear whatever you think is most comfortable!” 

“It’s kind of odd that a modeling agency of all places doesn’t have a dress code.” Weiss said. 

“T-That’s because the only thing being photographed is your hands! You normally don’t wear anything on your hands, do you?” Yang asked Weiss. 

“I guess not. So, I just have to show up at this place at 3 and do what the receptionist tells me and I’ll get the job?” Weiss asked. 

Blake nodded, “Yeah, pretty much. I know our boss will just absolutely  _ love _ you.” 

Yang nodded in agreement. “Oh, definitely.” 

Ruby’s eyes lit up, “Wait. Does this mean I get the room to myself tomorrow!?” 

Weiss chuckled, “Yeah, I guess it does.” 

“AWESOME!” Ruby shouted as she ran over to the dresser and began fishing through its contents. 

“What are you doing?” Yang asked. 

“I’m looking for… This!” Ruby said as she pulled out a large lego set.

“How long has that been in there?” Weiss asked. 

“Since we first moved in! I’ve been wanting to build this set for so long but I never could because there were always four of us in here and I know with that many people it would get knocked over and destroyed. NOW ITS TIME HAS COME!!!” Ruby then hugged the lego set and dove underneath her blankets with it. 

“Should we all head to bed now?” Blake asked. 

Yang yawned, “Yeah, we’ve got a big day ahead of us.” 

Weiss spoke up and said, “Actually Blake, would you mind staying up with me and showing me some of the different hand poses? I want to be as well-versed as possible before tomorrow.” 

“Of course. Here, climb into my bed and I’ll show you.” Blake said as she started heading into her bed. 

“You two have fun with that, I really need to sleep.” Yang said as she dove into her bed and fell asleep within seconds. 

The other three members of team RWBY stayed up fairly late that night. Blake showed Weiss over 20 different hand poses for modeling and Ruby couldn’t fall asleep as she was too excited to build her lego set. 

The next morning arrived and by the time Weiss woke up Blake was already gone and Yang was in the shower. Weiss spent the rest of her morning and afternoon up until she had to leave practicing all of the different hand poses Blake showed her last night. Right before she had to leave Weiss received a text from Blake with detailed instructions on how to get to Black Horse Inc. Weiss had been so busy practicing the different hand poses she completely forgot about learning about the actual company she was about to apply to. She looked at the time. It was almost 2 pm. Taking traffic and the time to commute there into account Weiss figured she had absolutely no time remaining and had to leave right then. 

“I have to go Ruby! Don’t make too much of a mess while I’m gone.” Weiss said as she began walking to the door. 

“I won’t! Don’t be such a worry wart.” Ruby said as she started assembling what was going to be a 6-foot-tall Zwei out of lego. 

Traffic was much worse than Weiss had anticipated. She thought with how much time she gave herself that she would have arrived at Black Horse Inc. with at least 20 minutes to spare. No such luck. By the time she ran through the front doors it was exactly 3 pm. Once she caught her breath Weiss was surprised to see the place was nearly empty. The only other person in the very large foyer was a young-looking woman sitting at a desk drinking coffee and signing some papers. Weiss assumed this was the receptionist that Blake mentioned last night and quickly approached her. 

“Hello there. My name is Weiss Schnee and I’m here for the hand modeling job. I think Blake and Yang might have mentioned me.” Weiss said. 

The young woman put down her coffee and stood up. “Oh! You’re Weiss Schnee! I can’t believe you’re actually here. When Blake and Yang were talking about you coming here I thought they were joking! I-It’s such an honor to be in the presence of someone as rich and famous as yourself.” The receptionist said as she bowed to Weiss. 

Weiss blushed a little, not used to strangers fawn her over like this. “T-Thank you, but there’s no need to bow. I’m only here for the job. Speaking of which, do I wait out here for the manager or what’s the plan here?” 

The receptionist stood up straight, “Right. If you would just follow me to the waiting room over here.” She walked out from behind her desk and headed to a door on Weiss’ right. 

“Here, let me get that for you.” The receptionist said as she opened the door for Weiss. 

“T-That’s really not necessary.” Weiss said, blushing a little.

“Oh, it’s quite alright Ms Schnee! Just wait in here and Julius will be with you shortly.” The receptionist said as she watched Weiss walk into the room. Once she was fully inside of the room the receptionist closed the door and left Weiss alone. 

Weiss looked all around the room in awe. She had never seen a waiting room quite like this before. For one, it was rather large for a waiting room. It was so large it had its own waterfall fixture on one of the walls complete with its own statue of a naked man with an abnormally large penis. Weiss averted her gaze from the statue quickly and looked to see what else was in the room. On another wall there was a very large tv mounted on it and across from that there was a very old-looking couch. This couch looked like it belonged in a castle more than a waiting room at a modeling agency, Weiss thought. Between the couch and the tv there was a coffee table with about a dozen bottles of water sat on top of it. Each bottle had a long crystal inside, extending from the bottom to the top. Weiss reached down and picked up one of the bottles and held it up to the light to better examine it. The crystal in the bottle looked golden at first, and so did the rest of the water. When Weiss moved the bottle away from the light that’s when she realized the crystal was actually white and the water was clear. It was the light from the chandelier above that was golden. As Weiss got a closer look at the chandelier she realized the lights weren’t coming from light bulbs but rather golden crystals. She couldn’t explain why, but when Weiss looked at the crystals she felt a wave of calm wash over her. There was also a cool breeze cascading over Weiss that she loved. The light combined with the cool air coming from the air conditioning made Weiss feel incredibly calm and relaxed. She put the bottle of water back on the coffee table and walked to the couch and was about to sit on it when she noticed a folded piece of paper on one of the cushions. 

Weiss picked up the paper, opened it up, and read the note written on it out loud. “Watch the video to learn how to become a hand model.” She crumpled up the note and threw it away, “I know how to be a hand model, Blake showed me so much last night. But, if this is part of the interview process then I guess I have no choice.” 

Weiss picked up the remote that was also on the couch along with the note and turned on the tv. She was greeted with a still image of Blake and Yang. They were both wearing what looked to be workout outfits. Blake’s outfit consisted of a black sports bra and white leggings and Yang’s outfit was similar, except her sports bra was yellow and her leggings were red. Weiss looked at the remote again and hit the play button, and the video began playing. 

“Hey, do you want to be famous? Of course you do!” Yang said. She continued, “If you want to be famous in this industry then it’s very important that you know how to use your hands! Isn’t that right, Blake?” 

“Absolutely Yang! And luckily you have us to show you how to become the best hand model in all of the Kingdoms!” Blake said. 

Weiss burst out laughing. She couldn’t believe Blake of all people was being so enthusiastic about being a model. Weiss began to wonder what made Blake change her mind about being in the public eye. As Weiss continued laughing she noticed the AC had turned off at some point and she was starting to feel a little warm. She grabbed one of the water bottles off of the table and opened it and took a sip. Almost instantly she started to feel relaxed. She enjoyed the feeling of the icy cold water flowing through her body. It was incredibly refreshing. After taking another few sips Weiss turned her attention back to the video. 

“Well, I think we’re going to need some help if we want to show these lovely viewers how to be a proper hand model don’t you think Blake?” Yang asked her friend. 

“Yes, I think so too! Come on out here Jack!” Blake said, calling out to someone off-screen. 

A moment later a very large man entered the frame. He was much taller than Yang and Blake. If Weiss had to guess this man was probably around 6’8. Plus he was very muscular. It looked like he worked out vigorously every day. 

“So Jack, what made you want to become a model?” Blake asked. 

“Truth be told, I wanted to be famous and to be surrounded by pretty girls.” Jack admitted. 

Weiss took another couple of sips of water. Her head started to feel fuzzy. She looked back at the tv. 

“Was Jack always that handsome?” Weiss asked herself as she continued to watch Jack. 

Weiss could feel a hint of arousal under her skirt. No man had ever made her feel like this before. Weiss quickly started drinking the bottle of water until she completely finished it. When she turned her attention back to the video Jack had his hands around Blake and Yang’s waists and was pulling them into a tight hug. 

“Whew! I need some more refreshments.” Weiss reached over and grabbed two more bottles of water. “Come to Weiss, the Ice Queen is thirsty.” 

Weiss opened up another bottle and began chugging it as she continued to watch the video. On the screen now Yang was holding Jack’s hand with her two much smaller hands. 

“Ok, let's start off with a few basic hand gestures.” Yang said as she began moving Jack’s fingers around to different poses. It started off with Yang forcing Jack to make a peace sign and then the video cut to Yang curling Jack’s fingers around a bottle of water. Once Jack picked up the bottle the video cut again and he was holding a bottle of lube. He then moved his hand out of Yang’s grasp and opened the bottle. He then began pouring the lube all over Yang’s chest. 

“You’re learning so fast how to become famous Jack!” Yang said as her sports bra and breasts became wet with lube. 

“Hey! I want some too!” Blake said sadly, her cat ears pointed down. 

“Bitch! Wait your turn!” Jack shouted as he slapped Blake across the face. 

Blake giggled in response. Jack ignored her and proceeded to pull down his track pants and expose his raging 9-inch erection. “You won’t be laughing for much longer.” Jack growled as he grabbed Blake’s face and held it in his large hand. 

He then moved his thumb until he forced it into Blake’s mouth, where she then started sucking on it. Once he was firmly in her mouth, Jack pushed Blake’s mouth down until her face was level with his cock. In a single motion, Jack took his thumb out of Blake’s mouth and rammed his cock inside to take its place. As he started thrusting his cock in and out of Blake’s mouth, Yang was behind Jack pulling her sports bra up and over her head. Yang then leaned over and pressed her boobs against Jack’s back and started rubbing them up and down. 

Jack reached behind and grabbed Yang by the neck as he turned to look at the blonde. Yang’s eyes were full of lust as she already had her mouth open and tongue hanging out waiting for Jack to make the next move. He then moved in and started kissing Yang while also continuing to fuck Blake’s mouth. 

Weiss was watching this happen on the tv with a smile on her face, Not only that, but she also started to feel herself getting aroused and couldn’t help but start rubbing herself over her combat skirt. She was too engrossed in her own actions to hear the knock on the other door in the room, the one she didn’t enter in from. However, even as Weiss saw the door start to open she didn’t stop touching herself. A man entered the room and smiled as he saw Weiss masturbating. 

“I guess the crystal chandelier works after all.” He muttered to himself as he approached Weiss. 

“Hello Weiss. I’m Julius Romero, the CEO of Black Horse Inc. Would you kindly stand up and follow me so we can conduct the interview?” He said. 

Weiss was feeling very good and very light headed. She bobbed her head over to Julius’ direction and giggled. “Ahh… Sure, why not?” She giggled again, “This is hot.” 

Weiss then stopped touching herself and stood up. After brushing herself off she started following Julius out of the waiting room. As Weiss left the waiting room she felt her mind become clearer. Her arousal instantly dissipated. 

“As you can see,” Julius began, “We treat all of our models here fairly and with the utmost respect. Oh! You can see your friend Blake over there.” Julius said as he pointed to Blake in a set to his right. 

Weiss looked in shock as she saw Blake, who was completely naked except for the leash around her neck, on her hands and knees sucking an extremely large cock. Weiss couldn’t figure out at first why the cock was so big but as she walked closer she could tell that was a horse cock. But the size didn’t seem to bother Blake as she enthusiastically sucked and licked the entire shaft. Weiss could see Blake swirling her tongue around the head and then taking the head into her mouth and sucking it like a lollipop. Blake then opened her mouth wider and tried to take even more of it inside her mouth. She was only able to get about halfway before she had to pull out and cough. Taking a break from sucking, Blake licked down the shaft until she reached her partner’s balls and started sucking on those. The man groaned softly. But, after a few seconds of Blake sucking and licking his balls he decided that wasn’t good enough and pushed Blake onto the ground and flipped her onto her back. 

The man then stood over Blake and rammed his cock deep inside of her mouth and started roughly fucking her throat. Blake made lewd gagging noises with each thrust as the man’s cock caused her neck to bulge out every time he thrusted down. Weiss could clearly see the outline of the man’s cock through Blake’s neck. 

Weiss felt incredibly conflicted. Her head started to hurt. She buried her face into her hands and said, “Ugh, my head… it hurts… Blake… what’s happening to you? Are you becoming famous? Do you like this?” 

“She looks happy, doesn’t she? Julius asked Weiss. 

“Y-Yeah, I guess so.” Weiss said, not entirely convinced of her own answer. 

Julius stopped and turned around, causing Weiss to abruptly stop in her tracks. Julius then placed a finger on Weiss’ lips and said, “Don’t worry.” He said as he began rubbing his finger against her lips, “She is becoming famous. And she loves it.”

For some reason Weiss felt incredibly calmed by Julius and his answer. She didn’t even want to move away from his finger, which was still pressing hard against her soft, pink lips. 

“Mmm, I love obedient rich girls like you.” Julius growled, “Follow me.” 

Weiss continued following Julius down the hall until they entered another room. Weiss’ jaw dropped to the floor as she saw what was inside. It was Yang and she was completely naked and pleasuring four horse faunus cocks. She was sucking on one of them while also jerking two of them off in her hands while the last one had a lock of her thick, golden hair wrapped around his shaft as he continued to fuck her hair. 

“As you can see Weiss, Yang knows what it takes to become famous. Plus, you can see all of these men are treating her with the utmost respect.” Julius explained as Weiss continued to watch. 

After a few seconds of watching, the man fucking Yang’s hair came, shooting a hot, thick load of cum all over Yang’s hair. A moment later the cock in her mouth started to cum. But,, despite its large size, Yang had no issue swallowing the man’s cum. And from what Weiss could see, he shot a ton of cum down her throat. As the man in Yang’s mouth pulled out the men getting handjobs from her pulled their cocks out of her grasp and both shoved their huge, thick shafts inside of her mouth and came. The men could only fit the head inside of Yang’s cheeks but that’s all that was needed to get the blonde to swallow their loads as well. Yang tried her best to swallow their loads but most of their cum stayed in her mouth as the men pulled their cocks away from her. A thick trail of white cum leaked out of Yang’s mouth and dribbled down her chin onto her chest. 

Weiss smiled as she looked at the erotic scene in front of her. “Am I going to be famous too? Famous just like Yang and Blake?” 

Julius smirked, “Yes darling. Now, come with me and let’s do the interview.”

Weiss and Julius walked past Yang and all of the men and into another door which led to a small office. Once they were both inside Julius slammed the door shut behind him. 

“So, for the first part of the interview I’m going to have to ask you to get naked, is that alright?” Julius asked. 

Weiss turned around to look at him to refute but when she did she saw that he was holding a crystal in his hand. She became entranced by its golden color and the way she felt in the waiting room came flooding back. Her head became fuzzy and Weiss started to giggle as she felt a pleasurable ache between her legs. 

“I guess that’s fine…” She giggled as she began undressing in front of Julius. 

He groaned in delight as he began unbuckling the belt on his pants. Julius then unzipped his pants and pulled them down and exposed his massive, throbbing, horse cock. Weiss looked at it and began to salivate as she took off her clothes even faster. Once she was finally naked Weiss instinctively got on her knees in front of Julius. 

She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue and asked him, “Will doing this make me famous?” 

“Yes.” Julius growled as he stepped closer to Weiss and pressed the head of his cock against her lips. 

Weiss was shocked that she had to open her mouth even wider for the huge cock. But she did and in an instant her mouth and throat were completely filled by Julius’ monster cock. After only a few seconds Weiss felt her jaw already becoming sore. But at the same time, Weiss was also becoming incredibly aroused feeling the hot, massive cock violate her throat like she was just a piece of fuck meat. She moaned into the cock and reached down until she felt the wetness oozing out of her pussy. Weiss was soaked. The instant her fingers touched the lips of her pussy she moaned in pleasure. She couldn’t help but keep touching her pussy. Weiss had never felt this good touching herself before. She knew she was going to become addicted to this feeling. Weiss rubbed her pussy faster and faster as Julius kept ramming his cock down her throat as hard as he could. Weiss loved the way his cock burned her lips and throat with each thrust. Weiss sat there on her knees and diverted all of her focus to playing with herself, obsessed with making herself cum. She was close. Very close. Just a few more seconds and… 

But Julius had other plans. He pulled his cock out of Weiss’ mouth, reached down, and picked her up with one arm while still standing. He then flipped Weiss around so her head was against his cock and her pussy was right up against his face. Julius held Weiss up with one arm as he slightly lowered her until her mouth enveloped his cock once again. He moaned against Weiss’ wet pussy, causing her to moan into his cock again. 

Julius stuck out his tongue and began licking Weiss’ pussy while she kept sucking him. They were both close. Very close. This standing 69 position turned them both on to no end. 

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum!!!” Julius moaned. 

Weiss didn’t have time to react as she tasted the first shot of Julius’ hot, sticky cum as it flowed into her mouth. Even with gravity working against her Weiss was still able to swallow most of his cum. Once he finished Julius moved Weiss up until her mouth popped off of his cock where he then flipped her around and put her back on the ground. While she was still upside down, Weiss let a thick trail of cum leak out of her mouth and plop onto the floor. 

Weiss was breathing heavily, partly because of the horse cock that was just in her mouth and the copious amount of cum it just shot, but also because of the orgasm she managed to have before Julius finished. It was a very quick orgasm, but a very strong one nonetheless. Weiss was feeling incredibly weak from this whole ordeal. But at the same time, she loved it and hoped that she got the job. 

“D-Did I get the job?” Weiss asked hopefully. 

Just then, the door opened and several people walked in. The first was the secretary Weiss had met when she first came to Black Horse Inc. The next two were Yang and Blake, who were both wearing bathrobes, looking like they had both just gotten out of the shower. The secretary was holding a stack of forms and a pen, which she promptly handed to Weiss, who was still recovering on the floor. 

Weiss weekly looked up at the secretary and took the forms from her. 

“What are these?” She asked. 

“Just typical paperwork for when you get hired. Medical forms, NDAs, stuff like that.” The secretary explained. 

“Does this mean... “ Weiss said. 

“Yes Weiss! It means you got the job and you get to work with us!” Blake excitedly said as she knelt on the ground and hugged Weiss. 

“I’m so proud of you Weiss! I’m glad you get to work with us!” Yang said, who also knelt on the ground to hug Weiss. 

“Nothing’s set yet! I have to sign this contract first.” Weiss said as she clenched the pen tightly and started signing the various pages. 

Julius stepped close to the three women on the ground and said, “Welcome aboard Weiss!”

As soon as Weiss finished signing the last page she leaned over and started kissing Julius’ cock. She then stuck her tongue out and licked all around the head as well. Blake and Yang smirked to each other and joined in on the action. All three of them stuck out their tongues and licked all around the shaft, switching between licking and kissing it periodically. 

The receptionist took a couple of pictures to commemorate the occasion. After taking about a half dozen photos Julius looked at the receptionist and motioned for the camera. Once he had it he pointed it downwards to make it a POV shot. He took a couple of photos himself to further commemorate the occasion.

“Damn, I’m really fucking good at what I do.” Julius moaned as he continued to let the girls play with his cock.


End file.
